


ang buhay may-asawa

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: Dad!Luna Is My Aesthetic AU/Kalyeserye AU [9]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, THEY'RE MARRIED AND IM CRYING, and by baby i mean 6-year-old baby goyong, pre-NSFW LAUGHS
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ang kuwento sa kaniya ng nanay at mga kapatid niya, magiging masaya raw ang buhay may-asawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ang buhay may-asawa

**Author's Note:**

> [original post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/132603027118/ang-buhay-may-asawa)

Ang kuwento sa kaniya ng nanay at mga kapatid niya, magiging masaya raw ang buhay may-asawa. Parang galing sa kuwento na pambata, na ang prinsipe ay makakaligtas sa prinsesa (este, prinsipe nga rin ba? Hindi siguro matutuwa si Apolinario kung ang tawag niya sa kaniya ay… prinsesa…) at bibiyahe sila patungo sa araw na palubog, handang-handa sa buhay nilang magkasama. Happily forever after nila, kumbaga.

Ngunit, siguro, hindi dapat siya naniwala sa mga kapatid niya at sa nanay niya.

Noong nagpakasal sila ni Apolinario, isa siyang maliit na handaan—walang arte-arte (ayon sa gusto ni Apolinario), kasama lang ng kanilang mga malalapit na kaibigan at pamilya. Naging masaya siya noon, at kahit si Apolinario, nakangiting malaki, at si Goyong—cute na cute sa kaniyang maliit na barong at laking ngiti bilang ringbearer nila—tuwang-tuwa na may dalawa na siyang magulang katulad ng kaniyang mga kaklase.

Dapat happily ever after na, pero…

“Pole, please lang,” wika niya, “Papasukin mo ako…”

“ _Ayaw ko_.”

Sumimangot siya, at sa tabi niya, tinitigan siya ni Goyong. Malaki ang mga mata ng bata, at parang pinapagalitan siya sa pagtingin pa lang niya sa ama niya.

“… O ano, ikaw rin? Galit ka rin ba sa akin?”

“Galit sa iyo si Itay eh.” sagot ng bata, at nagbuntung-hininga si Emilio.

“ _Poleee._ ” Tinangka niyang sumilip sa loob ng silid sa pagitan ng pinto sa pader. “Mahal. Sorry na.”

Malay ba niyang problematic pala yung kumpanya na pinayagan niyang i-endorse ni Goyong sa isang commercial. Malay ba niyang kinasuhan na ni Apolinario noon iyon sa extortion. Malay ba niyang magagalit nang ganito si Apolinario.

“Mahal, please.” Nakakahiya ang tono niya, naisip ni Emilio, parang batang nagmamakaawa sa magulang para mabili ang gustong laruan. Tangina. Ganun din si Goyong kung minsan nga eh. “Pole. Apolinario.”

Walang sumagot, at nagbuntung-hininga ang congressman. “Pole. Babawi ako sa iyo. Promise. Please. Matututo rin ako.”

Doon, parang narinig niya ang wheelchair brake ni Apolinario. Yes, progress.

“ _Anong balak mong gawin_?”

“Kahit anong gusto mo, Pole. Pagtitiyagaan kong gagawin.”

Dumaan ang isang sandali ng katahimikan, bago nagsalita muli si Apolinario.

“ _Talaga._ ”

Hindi siya tanong, hindi rin siya pahayag. Hamon siya, hamon na kailangang niyang sagutin at harapin  _ngayon din_  kung gusto niyang mapasaya ang asawa niya.

“Oo, talaga. Promise.”

Nanahimik muli si Apolinario, at kinagat ni Emilio ang kaniyang labi sa pag-aalala, nang biglang nagsalita si Apolinario.

“ _Bilhan mo kami ni Goyong ng soft-serve galing dun sa McDo. Ube flavour sa akin._ ”

Napatigil si Emilio sa pagkabigla. Hindi niya napaghandaan ang biglaang utos ni Apolinario.

“… Yun lang?”

“ _May karugtong pa iyon. Mamaya._ ”

Natawa ng bahagya si Emilio, at tinignan niya ang anak nila.

“O, Goyong. Tara? Punta tayo saglit sa McDo.”

Tumango ang bata, halatang atat sa matamis na pagkain, at natawa lang si Emilio. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Goyong at humarap muli sa pinto.

“Babalik lang kami ni Goyong, ha.” Wika niya sa pinto. “Hintay ka lang diyan.”

Walang sagot na binigay si Apolinario, pero hindi alintana ito kay Emilio. Nginitian niya si Goyong, at sabay silang bumaba para makalabas ng bahay.

* * *

Nang makabalik si Emilio sa bahay, hawak ang ube-coated soft serve ni Apolinario, napansin niya ang kaniyang kabiyak na nakaupo sa sopa, nagbabasa ng folder na puno ng papel—panibagong kaso nanaman, malamang.

Napalingon si Apolinario sa kaniya, at nginitian siya ni Emilio, habang tumakbo naman si Goyong sa kaniya upang halikan ang pisngi ng kaniyang tatay. Pagkatapos noon, agaran ding umakyat ang bata para gulatin si Kap Janolino, na kakalabas lang ng banyo.

“Huy—bata!” napasigaw siya, at hinabol si Goyong patungong kuwarto ng bata.

Natawa ang mag-asawang naiwanan sa baba, at nilapitan ni Emilio si Apolinario para maibigay ang soft serve.

“Ah, salamat,” wika ni Apolinario, at naupo si Emilio sa tabi niya, sabay yakap sa kaniyang gitnaan. “O, ba’t pa-sweet ka ngayon?”

“Hindi ba’t lagi naman?” sagot ni Emilio, at hinalikan niya ang balikat ni Apolinario na bahagyang nakalitaw mula sa ilalim ng t-shirt niya. “Eh ikaw nga—hindi ba T-shirt ko ito?” tanong niya, at natawa siya nang biglang namula ang tainga ni Apolinario.

“Ito yung pinakamalapit eh.” Sagot ng lumpo habang kumakain.

“Sige,” ngiti ni Emilio. “O, ano ba meron at ba’t ka biglang nagpa-ice cream?”

“Ang kulit mo kasi. Pinaalis lang kita ng sandali bago tumaas masyado presyon ko.”

“Hmm.”

“Saka may dumating na mga papeles galing sa client ko—Miong, tigilan mo ‘yan.”

“Ang alin?” tanong ng pulitiko, at hinalikan niya ang leeg ng kaniyang asawa. Natawa siya ng bahagya sa pagkanginig ni Apolinario, at lalo lang natawa nang sapakin siya ng mahina.

“Ang landi mo.” Wika ng abugado, ngunit nakangiti siya. Biglang tumunog ang telepono sa sala, at nabigla sila pareho. “Ah, baka sa akin ‘yun.”

“Kunin ko lang yung chordless.” Sagot ni Emilio, ngunit iniling ni Apolinario ang ulo niya.

“Buhatin mo ako, at dalhin mo ako sa landline.” Utos niya, at nabigla si Emilio.

“… Ano?”

“Buong araw, Miong. Buhatin mo ako. Hindi ko gustong mag-wheelchair ngayon.”

Napatulala si Emilio, ngunit nang taasan siya ng kilay ni Apolinario, ay tumayo siya at agarang binuhat ang kaniyang kabiyak hanggang sa chordless. Wala siyang upuan na mailapit sa kanila habang nag-uusap sina Apolinario at isang client niya, kaya napilitan si Emilio na tumayo doon sa kabuuan ng kanilang pag-uusap. Noong natapos na ang pag-uusap nila, halos napadapa si Emilio sa pagpapasalamat sa ginhawang dala ng pagbalik kay Apolinario sa sopa, ngunit biglang nakita niya ang ngiti ng asawa niya.

“Miong, akyat nga tayo sa taas. Gusto kong makita si Goyong.”

 _Punyeta_. Mahal na mahal ni Emilio si Apolinario, pero utang na loob—ang sakit ng mga braso niya.

Tinaasan nanaman siya ng kilay ni Apolinario, at napilitan si Emilio na sumunod.

Sabay ng pagbuntung-hininga, inayos niya ang kaniyang buhat sa asawa niya—pinalit niya mula sa bridal style, naging fireman carry, at doon, napasigaw si Apolinario sa gulat. Napangiti si Emilio sa tagumpay niya—kahit maliit lang ito.

Inakyat niya si Apolinario (na buong panahon, nagrereklamo kay Emilio kung gaanong mapanganib ang kaniyang pinaggagawa) hanggang second floor, nang makita nila si Goyong na palabas ng kaniyang kuwarto, kasunod niya si Kap Janolino, na halatang pagod sa kakahabol sa bata.

Nagkatitigan ang mag-ama (“Miong? Anong nangyari?”) at biglang napatawa nang malakas ang bata.

“Buhat ni ‘Tay si Itay!” tawa niya, at napangiti si Kap Janolino sa buhat ni Emilio kay Apolinario.

“Ser, parang… peligroso yata ang harutan niyo ni Attorney ngayon ah.”

“Anong harutan?” matalas ang tono ni Apolinario, at nabigla si Janolino sa kaniya. Natawa lang si Emilio, at ginulo niya ang buhok ni Goyong.

“Alam mo naman si Pole.” Sagot niya, “Minsan lang nagiging demanding.”

“Anong  _minsan_?”

Natawa lang si Janolino, at hinila niya ulit ang humahagikgik na si Goyong sa loob ng kuwarto niya.

“Hay, Pole. Pasok nga tayo sa kuwarto natin. Mag-usap muna tayo nang masinsinan.”

Pumasok siya sa kuwarto nila, nag-iingat na hindi matamaan si Apolinario, at maingat niya rin itong binaba sa kama nila. Nakasimangot ang lumpo sa kaniya, at ngiti lang ang sagot ni Emilio sa kaniya habang lumuluhod sa kaniyang harapan. Hinawakan niya ang mga kamay ni Apolinario, at mabanayad niyang hinalikan ang mga ito.

Ha, buti na lang ang daling mamula ni Apolinario. Kay ganda ng pula ng kaniyang mga pisngi.

“Madalang kang mawalan ng kahinahunan ah,” wika niyang mahina, nakadikit pa rin ang kaniyang mga labi sa mga daliri ni Apolinario. “Tapos ang demanding mo ngayon. ‘Wag mong sabihing buntis ka.”

“Gago ka ba,” nautal si Apolinario ng bahagya, at natawa muli si Emilio.

“Mahal kita.”

Lumalim ang pagkapula ng mga pisngi ni Apolinario.

Sa isang taon nilang magkasama, sa isang taong pagliligaw ni Emilio sa kaniya, hindi pa rin sanay si Apolinario na sabihan siya ng mga ganung salita. Kahit noong kinasal sila, nauutal pa rin ang abugado sa mga lambing, at tanggap ni Emilio na likas talagang hindi malambing si Apolinario. OK lang naman siya doon.

Kaya binabawi niya ang kakulangan ni Apolinario sa lambing. Kumbaga, pang-dalawang tao ang ginagawa niyang paglambing, at wala siyang reklamo doon.

“M… mahal din kita.”

Lumaki ang ngiti ni Emilio.

Pang-isa’t kalahating tao lang pala.

“Alam mo, isang buwan pa lang tayong mag-asawa, pero parang… ang tagal na.” Wika ni Emilio, at tumayo siya upang matulak si Apolinario para mahiga sa kama. “Sabi nina Inay sa akin na ang buhay may-asawa ay parang happily ever after ng mga fairy tales. Tama ba?”

Natawa ng bahagya si Apolinario. “Syempre, hindi.” Sagot niya, “Kuwento ‘yan para sa mga bata.”

“Talaga?”

“Oo naman.” Inakyat ni Apolinario ang mga kamay niya sa likod ng leeg ni Emilio.

“Eh kung ganun, paano ang kuwento natin?”

“Edi malamang, Emilio,” doon, napalaki ang ngiti ni Emilio, at natawa si Apolinario. “Pang-matanda.”


End file.
